Torture With Household Items
by CannabilisticMarshmallow
Summary: Master is always so kind. He always comes back. But this time, I won't. M for goryness. Based on one of my friends.


**A/N**

**Hello everybody! Mikuo here! This is the very first fanfiction that I've finished…..It's kinda disturbing though…Review please! I'll respond, unless your Anon, then I'll just be happy!**

The room was dark. The blue haired man couldn't move; he supposed he was tied to something, a chair possibly. He didn't mind. It has become a regular occurrence.

Mikuo didn't mind.

It meant that Master payed attention to him, even if it hurt. He liked that Master would take time out of his day to spend time with him; even though it cost the blue haired one some bruises.

As Mikuo decided to wait for Master, a door behind him opened and the room flared to life with light. The back of the chair was kicked as the door slammed shut. He whimpered, for the promise of contact was too much to bear.

Another harsh kick to the chair sent Mikuo crashing down onto his cheek. Pain shot through his jaw.

Mikuo didn't mind.

It meant that Master cared enough to waste his precious energy on something as worthless as himself. He welcomed the pain. Dark purple shoes entered his field of vision in the dim light.

Purple was quickly becoming his favourite colour. It signified that someone was there for him, even though he rarely saw the colour anymore.

Mikuo didn't mind.

That just made the times Master did come even more special. A voice that sent his mind spinning interrupted Mikuo's twisted musing.

_Don't ignore me_, Master hissed. His voice was dangerous. A hand gripped his hair, pulling the younger one up. Then his face was visible. Mikuo _loved_ that face.

The sharp features meant company, the cold eyes meant warmth to the blue haired man.

Master was clenching his jaw. He nearly smiled, but then remembered: Master doesn't like smiles. He caught himself in time. Mikuo didn't want to displease the older man who was currently nose to nose with the blue haired one.

And then the purple haired one _smiled_.

It was bright and happy, like Mikuo's when he was given extra time in the library. Master rarely smiled. It was always an evil, devious smirk. He liked the change.

Master let go of Mikuo's hair. The chair clattered to the floor, so he was sitting up. The older man raked a sharp nail above the younger one's right eyebrow.

Blood ran over Mikuo's eye, blinding him temporarily. Master liked the blood off of his face. The younger male shivered in response to the touch.

Mikuo became aware of a metallic taste in his mouth. Blood. His _own_ blood. He longed to spit it out, but Master doesn't like to waste blood. So he swallowed it.

Master then murmured words that sent a chill down Mikuo's spine.

_I am going to have so much __**fun**__._

The rest of the night passes in a slight daze.

Long nails were hammered into the blue haired one's toenails, one in each, three in the big toe. Mikuo screamed as Master hammered them into his fleshy foot, making a twisted, bloody smiley face. He screamed until it hurt terribly to.

He found that he couldn't scream anymore because of the blood that flowed into his mouth from his torn vocal chords.

But Mikuo didn't mind.

Master spun the hammer in his now bloody hands. He continued up the blue haired man's legs, pausing to pound a nail in every few centimeters.

Then Master came to his knees. He pounded them until he saw bits of broken bone peeking through the bloody mess that was now Mikuo's knees.

The pain was now almost unbearable.

But Mikuo didn't mind.

Master skipped his thighs and torso, save for a few carving with the end of one of the nails. He hammered in the last nails, six in each shoulder, before discarding the hammer. The clatter was barely audible.

The purple haired man flashed a lavender lighter before starting to burn markings on Mikuo's neck and arms. This continued for several minutes, until his skin was blackened completely.

Master took salt and spread it all over the blue haired man's wounds. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything Mikuo had previously known. He blacked out. But the sweet relief didn't last.

He woke when he felt a cold substance that hurt worse than the salt being poured over his damaged body. It stung. Bad. Mikuo knew what it was. _Bleach._

The purple haired man picked up the previously discarded hammer and smiled happily, with a twinkle in his eye before slamming it down into the blue haired man's crotch.

Mikuo blacked out. He certainly couldn't take that. Sadly, the relief was also short lived.

Master gently shook him awake, but to the younger man, it felt like thousands of bees were attacking him.

But Mikuo didn't mind.

Master uttered four words that warmed his heart. _My name is Taito._

Only one thought ran through the blue haired man's mind. _I love you, Taito._ Over and over again, the thought was repeated in his head, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't voice it.

But Mikuo didn't mind.

Taito took the fruit knife again. _You've never looked more beautiful,_ he said. The younger man's heart warmed for the last time.

Taito drew the fruit knife across Mikuo's throat, letting his precious lifeblood bleed out onto his broken body.

But Mikuo didn't mind.

**A/N**

***wipes forehead* Wow. I've never had so much fun writing a story. *smiles* I read this to my friends during breakfast time. Nick nearly threw up. Mika said it was beautiful. Paul ran from the room. Avery laughed. I'm twisted. Taito-nii, this was inspired by you! *giggles* I hope you liked it. I died.**


End file.
